


Before the War

by used_songs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #097 - fragileamnesty round





	Before the War

Rhodey ran fingertips over Tony’s lips lightly, then gripped his jaw and pulled. He gasped as Tony opened his mouth and engulfed him, cheeks hollowing. Tony tightened his hands encouragingly on the backs of Rhodey’s thighs and yanked.   
  
Rhodey ran a hand over the back of his head, fingers tangling in Tony’s hair. He let his hips snap forward and gave a small tug and felt Tony smile around his cock. Emboldened, he thrust forward again, throwing Tony off balance. Tony tightened his grip. Rhodey bent over him, forcing Tony to lean back a little, and fucked into his mouth.


End file.
